


Night Terrors

by bobsteacup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: Also Hunter/Fitz/Will are only mentioned, Big Sister Bobbi, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobsteacup/pseuds/bobsteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma can't sleep and ends up somewhere she wouldn't have guessed she would end up. At least she manages to finally sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Jemma stared up at the ceiling.

She wasn’t sure how long her eyes had suffered from the pattern above her but she did know she hadn’t gotten a proper night’s sleep ever since returning from the gloomy, blue planet.

Her stomach tightened at the thought of Will left behind and her body curled up into a ball.

She couldn’t deal with the night terrors on her own any longer.

Endless nights of suffering.

Jemma sighed. Not even Fitz could help her now and science was no longer the solution to everything.

Her tired eyes peeked up at the clock on the nightstand and another tired sigh escaped her lips as she read the numbers.

2:16AM.

No one was awake at this time. Not even Daisy and Mack would be up playing video games at this hour. But for some reason she slid out of bed anyway, grabbing her pillow with.

The floor was cold under her feet and she slowly made her way out of her bunker. Jemma looked left and right down the hall before her legs seemed to automatically carry her in a certain direction. 

Not even a minute later, she stood face to face with a closed door.

She bit her lip anxiously before mumbling quietly to herself, “God, I hope Hunter’s not here.” And with that she softly knocked on the door before pulling the handle down.

Unlocked.

A small sleepy smile subconsciously made its way to her face and she quietly tip toed inside. 

Bobbi stirred in her sleep, her eyes blinking awake before settling on the figure standing by the end of the bed.

“Jemma?” Bobbi’s voice was raspy with sleep and the scientist found her tense muscles relax at the sound. There had always been something comforting about Bobbi Morse.

“Night terrors-”

Not another word had to be said before Bobbi opened up the duvet for her to crawl in.

“Come here.”

Jemma didn’t hesitate as she crawled into the bed and under the covers, Bobbi’s arm immediately wrapping around the younger girl’s waist to pull her closer.

Bobbi nestled her chin on top of Jemma’s head of brown locks. Jemma smiled and took a deep breath, snuggling her back into Bobbi’s protective embrace.

She finally felt at ease.

“Sleep now, kid. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Nodding, she yawned, hugging her pillow to her chest as her head shared Bobbi’s pillow. She closed her eyes and sleep quickly crept up on her.

Right before falling into a deep slumber, she managed to mutter out a small “Thank you” and Jemma Simmons swore to all the Gods that she felt the ass-kicking Bobbi Morse gently press her lips against the top of her head before falling asleep herself.


End file.
